


Ignorance is Bliss

by OmniscienceIsBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Second person reader, reader is a void player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscienceIsBliss/pseuds/OmniscienceIsBliss
Summary: His hands strengthened their grasp on yours as he took a deep breath. His usual composure seemed to increasingly stiffen as he spoke again."That is why what I am about to do, what I am about to say, may be the most frightening thing I have ever attempted in all of time and space. It is a", he breathed, in a mixture of self pity and nervousness, "leap of faith on my part, if you will."





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found between my folders. It’s an old Homestuck fanfiction I wrote back in 2015 and that never came to light before today. In this one, the second person female reader is a void player. The title is totally not related to my username. Totally.
> 
> What can I say, I’m a Doc Scratch fanatic. ;P

It was a matter of seconds before the melody of the last piece would come to an end. The notes of the piano were a fundamental presence, yet they were partially lost to the composed chatting of the guests coming from many parts of the great hall.

You looked around yourself another time, still astonished at the thought that you were actually given the chance to be a part of a grand event such as that evening, one of many balls hosted by none other than Doc Scratch himself in his private moon of Alternia. You were still thankful he had ordered both a special escorting service from LO_A_ to the Green Moon itself and the long, elegant dress you were wearing right now. The man sure had great taste and eye; you never felt as pretty and comfortable as tonight.

While drinking some wine and listening as the pianist started playing the first notes of Claire de Lune, you noticed your host walking towards you in the corner of your eye. As soon as you were certain he wasn't involved with other guests, you turned around to face him and smiled.

"How is my adorable guest liking this little party, if I may inquire?"

"It is everything I had hoped it would be and much more, really. I'm liking it very much. Not that you wouldn't already know that yourself," you replied with some playfulness in your voice.

"Being nearly omniscient does not and should never need to impede courteous manners, miss ________. That would not be befitting of my own character, nor would I allow myself abstain from them in the presence of a gracious and elegant woman such as yourself."

Your smile widened a little as you put your glass down on the table in front of you.

"You really need to stop flattering me. I'm in such a mood I could actually decide to believe you tonight."

"You would make a good decision, then. I am most certain I have spoken nothing but the truth."

He then offered you his left arm, on which you laid your right one as the two of you approached the terraces.

"It's so unsettling to see a large planet where I used to look for the moon. I don't think I'll ever really get used to long distance space travel", you said, looking down at the marble bannister on which you put your hands. Alternia's left side was visible in the night sky as it reflected the light of its own sun. You averted your gaze from the stars and faced the room again, chuckling a little at the thought that the carapacian pianist was playing a piece about moonlight in a place where there was never any to begin with.

"One of the many things that are making me love this night is how distant all of this feels from my everyday life, like a pearl in its seashell, a shiny fragment of beauty enclosed and protected from the rest of the universe. It feels so unreal it's almost comforting."

"Your statement reflects the accuracy of your aspect, as one would predict."

"The game really never fails, eh?"

"Exactly."

"You sound always this certain of everything you do and say, I have to admit I feel taken aback by it. But I guess you can't really help it, knowing everything about anything and all that, right?"

"I do not, as a matter of fact."

"Know everything or..?"

"Both. There are some... /restrictions/ to my powers, you could say. Restrictions concerning my nature and", he slowly took your hand in his, "yours, too."

"Mine? I don't understand", you knitted your brows, confused.

"You see, I cannot look into your future from the moment you entered your session onwards. There is a complete void where there should be knowledge, there is blank space where a story should be written."

"Does this have anything to do with something I did? Am I personally responsible or", you considered the words he had used, "blank space"... "Void". "... Is it because of my aspect?"

"There was no way a bright woman like you wouldn't have come to that conclusion herself. Yes, I believe so."

"But I'm not even a god tier. How could someone like me be able in any way to limit someone as powerful as you are?"

"You did not, not directly, at least". Scratch hesitated for a few seconds. He looked troubled.

"It's ok, I understand, you don't have to tell me. If it's something you need to keep to yourself, I won't ask any further."

Silence fell on the conversation. The two of you stayed like that for a while, your hand enclosed in his gloved ones for a few minutes, you once again aware of the music playing in the distance and of a light breeze moving your locks rhythmically.

"The reason I keep coming back to you is that, for the first time in my long life, I have found someone terrifyingly interesting. Not knowing what will happen next, what you think, what you will do in your session, how long your life will be, this is not something I had experienced before. I usually know.... everything. But this time something happened. You are the first void player I came into close contact with, and, because of this, you are a complete mystery to me. I just cannot read you. I never could. I could do anything and not know exactly how you would react, if not by process of elimination and by hypothesizing. I have to discover you linearly, little by little, minute by minute."

"Wow, be careful Doc, that right there almost made you sound human."

He let a small laugh arise in the back of his throat.

"Maybe that is not as bad as I made it out to be, after all."

"I couldn't agree more."

His hands strengthened their grasp on yours as he took a deep breath. His usual composure seemed to increasingly stiffen as he spoke again.

"That is why what I am about to do, what I am about to say, may be the most frightening thing I have ever attempted in all of time and space. It is a", he breathed, in a mixture of self pity and nervousness, "leap of faith on my part, if you will."

Had he had any facial features, you believed they would have been as unreadable as his words were incomprehensible to you right now. Smug, omniscient, as powerful as a god (and very charming) Doc Scratch himself, taking a leap of faith? That didn't sound believable to you. Not in the slightest.

He looked away, then back at you again, this time laying his hands on your arms, careful not to touch were your shoulders were left bare by the dress, his fingers adjusting to the fabric of the sleeves. He really never failed to be a gentleman.

You held your breath, your pulse quickening, heart exploding in the rib cage, the weight of something you did not yet know almost immobilizing your legs. The tumult of your mind was painful. You didn't know the nature of whatever he was going to say; nonetheless, never before had you found yourself so impatient for his words, never as much as now. You subconsciously clung to your skirt.

"Not knowing already what will happen to you, and what will happen to me in regard to you, made me discover a part of me I was never really aware of. I found myself intrigued, curious, adoring the feeling of discovery and of sharing it with someone else. Your presence in my life made it possible for me to appreciate life again. Immortality notwithstanding, I am well aware my life is going to be cut short sooner or later", he restrained himself from being less vague than that, "and... It frightens me so very much, now."

He took a deep breath, and after looking down at his feet, his gaze met yours again.

"And that is because I discovered something terrible. I found that, finally, I now have a reason to live. I have for the first time found what I truly care for. I have found you."

You couldn't believe your ears! As much as you had come to expect, more in your dreams than anything really, an outcome of this kind, hearing such words pronounced by him made you feel shamefully weak. Your lips parted as if wanting to say something your mind hadn't yet formulated when he interrupted you and spoke again.

"I need you to listen to me saying this clearly, right here and right now. I won't use any smart words, no smug attitude this time. I won't play pranks, I won't be anything but truthful to my soul.

I am completely, utterly, irremediably in love with you."

Silence fell in the entire palace. Though people still talked all around you, musicians still played, waiters offered glasses of fine wine to the guests, you couldn't hear anything anymore, filled as you were in astonishing happiness. You found yourself breathing anew again. How long had you been holding that breath?

Frozen in your place, gazing at him as if he was the only, precious light in the whole universe, you felt his hands slowly releasing your arms. With a taint of sadness in his voice, he said:

"I do not require you to answer to my confession. I do not expect you to, in fact. I just.... Needed to tell you.

I will leave you to your thoughts for now. I can ask for a waiter to bring you something from the banquet, if you desire so."

He started making his way out of the balcony and into the opulently lit room when you stopped him.

"Please, wait."

"Yes, dear. What is it?"

"I'm going to give you an answer right now."

You walked to him again, your hand now on your chest, holding your heart in place before it burst out from all the strong emotions you were feeling. You hated the mere thought that you could represent any sort of weakness for him, that you could be used to possibly destroy him, and that both of you would most likely be better off far away from each other, but you couldn't bring yourself to do anything other than allowing yourself a little selfishness.

"I love you too", you simply told him, your voice breaking on that last syllable.

After a moment, yours and his hands reached for each other at the same time, the two of you overwhelmed by this newfound shared feeling.

Your longing gaze was mirrored by his firm grasp on your palms, the absence of expression on his face suddenly so very meaningless, as he shifted his weight forward, moving closer and closer to your face.

"May I?"  
You laughed a little, "*Can* you?"  
"Oh please, miss _________. You already know the answer."  
A quick, playful breath escaped your nose while his fingers reached the locks of your hair and brushed them aside, and then tilted your head a little, preparing you for what, to your utter disbelief and unpronounceable happiness, was coming.

You closed your eyes and brushed off any sign of agitation in the back of your mind when, finally, your lips were locked together in the sweetest of kisses. His right hand cupping your face, mingling with some of your hair, while the other rested on the small of your back, pulling you closer to him as you deepened the kiss.

His deep voice was like music to your ears when, while breaking away, he let out a slow breath.  
A sudden sense of shyness pervaded you suddenly; it was suddenly so difficult to look at him again, and your eyes fixed on his green cravat, perfectly tied in the place of his usual bow tie.

Your hand reached his face. 'Here he is, here, now, in front of me.'  
You caressed his face dreamily, your lips whispering words you had thought no man would ever hear you say, "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Let me know your thoughts in the comments. I appreciate every criticism :D
> 
> I also want to make one thing clear: English... well, it’s not my first language. I hope it doesn’t show too much.


End file.
